


At Least One Of Us Needs To Have Our Shit Together By Now

by gogohai



Series: Tsunade's Bunch of Idiots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothels, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogohai/pseuds/gogohai
Summary: "So...do you work around here?" Hinata asked quietly.The blond man grunted in between slurps of ramen. "Yeah, right next door actually. I'm going to head back over once I finish eating. My shift doesn't end until 4am."SLUUUUUUUUUURP!"Boss Granny hardly ever lets me take my breaks on time."Hinata nodded gently. "Ah, the casino? I could imagine it's busy on a Friday night."Naruto stood, dropping loose bills on the counter and slinging his jacket over his shoulder. He looked at the wide eyed woman before him and smiled. "No, the other side at the sex club. Still pretty busy though."





	At Least One Of Us Needs To Have Our Shit Together By Now

_You can do it!_  


_Smile!_

_**Always** be kind, you'll never walk a mile in anyone's shoes._

_Be confident! MORE confident! You can do better than that._

_You can do it you can do it you can do it you can do it you can do it you can do it just fucking do it._

_I can smell body odor. Is it me? I remember putting on deodorant this morning. Shit, it's probably me. Everyone can smell me._

_Yikes, that is **not** me. This is a clean shirt right? I think so. I can't remember. Of course it's a clean shirt, I pulled it from the laundry basket._

_Today is going to be a great day!_

The tinted metal doors to the metro opened with a hiss as Hinata mentally repeated her daily mantra. She squeezed through the horde of daily commuters, clutching her bag against her chest tightly as she walked across platform from the metro to West Konoha's Business Park. Building Eight loomed ahead as she walked, its grey walls eclipsing the still rising sun. There were very few people getting off at Hinata's stop, all of them working in different buildings. She strode ahead towards the tall revolving doors. 

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, don't choke on your own saliva, dumbass._

Hinata pulled her shoulders back, attempting to be the picture of confidence, and made her way across the glossy floored lobby towards the waist high gate that led to the elevators. A security guard sat in between the two gates, nodding aggressively to the employees who breezed by without a word. 

"Good Morning, Lee," she chirped as she shuffled through her shoulder bag to find her badge. _I know it's here, I remember keeping it in my bag last night. I probably dropped it in the parking lot again. I'm so fucking stupid._

Two thick eyebrows turned in her direction. "Hinata! Good morning!"

She forced her smile to stay put as she rummaged through her bag. "How are you today?" _where is it where is it where is it people are staring - fuck them they can go around me - where is it?_

Lee nodded to another passing employee. "I am excellent, thank you for asking. Today's weather is 71 degrees Fahrenheit and 21.67 degrees Celsius, perfect weather for a twelve mile jog during lunch time. Perhaps if your asthma were not so crippling, you would enjoy a walk through the quad. The grass was cut last night so you will not be in danger of fainting again." Lee gave her a thumbs up as she pulled the badge from her purse and scanned her way through the gate.

"Thanks, Lee," she smiled, face burning red. "I'll see you later."

_ He's just being nice, it's very kind of him to be concerned. Lee would never say anything cruel to anyone - except me he was making fun of me - he was. I need to leave through another door tonight so he won't fucking laugh when my back is turned. He's laughing. I know he's laughing._

Hinata turned her head slightly as she walked, peering through the curtain of her dark hair to glance at Lee one last time. He gave a curt nod and enthusiastic thumbs up to a dark haired man who grunted in response. _He's not laughing. Everything's okay._

Hinata approached the elevator bay, waiting in silence for the ride up to the fourth floor. The weekly journal she worked for was certainly out of place in the massive building; with a medical lab, law firm, and psychiatrist taking up the third, second, and first floors respectively. Hinata visited the first floor every Tuesday and Thursday after the office closed. Dr. Kurenai was a kind and gentle voiced woman who was always happy to listen. The view of the business park expanded behind the windowed elevator as she rode up to the fourth floor, taking in the view of the quad. It was very spacious, as it held buildings five, six, and seven as the boarders. Concrete benches lined beneath the lush trees that bloomed in the late spring; a large stretch of grass settled in the middle with a water feature bubbling in the center. Hinata's cheeks flushed with the memory of fainting suddenly a few weeks before, a worried Lee stopping mid workout to carry her to a bench and calmly coach her to breathe. She turned away from the window as a soft _ding_ signaled that she arrived to her floor.

The perpetually hungover Shino was sitting at the desk just outside of the elevator, already typing furiously on his laptop. Hinata greeted him before making her way to her tiny cubicle in the corner. She could hear the bass from Choji's headphones in the cubicle next to her and settled in while her laptop warmed up. She pulled her notebook out of her shoulder bag and began flipping to the previous night's notes.

* * *

Later that day Hinata found herself standing in the fourth floor kitchen waiting for the ancient kettle to warm up from a safe distance away, armed with an oven mitt - coated in what she desperately hoped was old gravy - and a pair of tongues. The kettle rattled as it heated, violently spewing steam and hot water in every direction. She turned off the stove quickly, using the tongues and the oven mitt to safely move the kettle towards the sink and slowly filled her mug. She could hear the hushed conversation of other employees as they approached the fourth floor kitchen.

"Sakura, I've fucking had it!"

Hinata recognized that voice. _Ino._ She gently placed the empty kettle in the sink and ran water over it to cool. A pink haired woman in a lab coat and a blonde with, what Hinata had to admit herself, the _most_ incredible pair of legs in Konoha, walked into the kitchen towards the back counter where tea and coffee were stored. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You say that every week but here we are. Oh, hey Hinata." Hinata smiled in response as Sakura turned back towards her friend. "Your dad works on the first floor, talk to him. You'll be fine."

Ino dramatically draped herself over a chair and groaned. "I've worked far too long with my old man. I thought being a fucking paralegal would be more stimulating. The people who come through that office are all on coke." Her long blonde hair nearly spilled to the floor.

_Someone must have plugged in that old microwave again. That's the only reason people come to this floor for lunch._

Sakura chuckled as she grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. "Ino, the only one in this building who failed a drug test and still managed to get hired is _you_."

Ino glared through her dramatic pose on the chair. "That's classified, forehead. Why does this floor have all the good shit?" She asked, nodding towards Sakura's hand.

"I'm saying it takes a cokehead to know a cokehead," Sakura shot back. "And if you hate it so much here then go back the plan you made in college. Or, take a vacation or something, hell, I don't know." Sakura sat down across from Ino and sighed. "Girls night?" she asked, offering Ino a chip.

Ino blindly groped for the bag. "Girls night. What is it this time, face masks and comparing hoe tips?"

"Sure," Sakura mumbled in agreement. "Wanna come, Hinata?"

Ino snorted, a lazy smile spread across her face. "That's what _she_ said -fucking OW!!" She gripped her knee and shot a dirty look at Sakura. 

"_Cut it out!_" Sakura mouthed towards Ino. 

Ino lunged for the chips in retaliation.

_See?_ Hinata thought to herself. _They all know you're a loser. They don't really want you there. Sakura only invited you because she feels sorry for you. They'll tease you all night._

"Thank you, Sakura," Hinata smiled, carefully placing a tea bag into her mug. "But I'm behind in my article and I have an appo...ah.." she coughed and corrected herself. "I'm sorry, I'm not free tonight."

Ino raised an eyebrow as a devious smile graced her face. "We'll drag you out with us eventually," she promised. Sitting up suddenly and snatching the entire bag of chips from Sakura she announced, "In fact, we're going to celebrate."

"Celebrate what, pig?" Sakura sighed, giving up on getting her chips back. 

Ino paused a moment. "We're all gonna get dolled up and celebrate our. . . our. . ."

Sakura giggled and turned towards Hinata. "Giver her a moment while the cocaine runs its course."

"Oh, fuck you, forehead."

* * *

The warmly lit counseling office was nestled towards the back of the first floor. Dark leather couches and bright green plants decorated the wide space. The rows of desks that housed the interns and scribes were empty. Hinata was thankful she could negotiate a later session time. The amount of people flitting about the floor during the day was enough to turn her away several times. Kurenai had to hunt her down over a year ago after questioning why the pale young woman would stand and stare instead of coming in.

Cornering Hinata was easy, all Kurenai had to do was wait until some jackass tried to plug in that hazardous microwave and every kitchen in the building was out of order, with the exception of floor number four. On the left side of the space was Dr. Yamanaka's office, Ino's father. He was a soft spoken man yet had an intense face and harsh way of getting to the root of trauma. Dr. Kurenai was firm and fair, much gentler in getting her patients to open up.

Kurenai was already seated when Hinata came in, background illuminated by the late setting sun that formed a halo around the older woman's frame. 

_She looks like an angel. I'd look like a ghost in that lighting._

"Good evening, Hinata," Kurenai said with a smile. "Should we pick up where we left off? Or is there something else on your mind?"

Hinata closed the door behind her and walked over to the plush navy couch. She sat her bag down on the table before her and smiled. "I've had a struggle with insecurity today," she said quietly, forcing herself to meet her doctor's gaze. _Look at her while you talk, like a fucking adult._ "An acquaintance meant well, just checking in with me from the day I forgot my inhaler. I didn't get a chance to go outside since then because. . . I'm avoiding him. I know he'd never be rude to me but the whole situation is still embarrassing." 

Kurenai stood and turned to her desk. "I think we did well writing out how you felt last time." She smiled again as she grabbed a note pad from her desk, handing it to Hinata.

"Let's try it again. I want you to write down the negative words you've associated with yourself."

"It's not as bad as last time!" Hinata said suddenly, trying to reassure her shrink. "Not nearly as bad. . ."

A warm hand was on her shoulder. She glanced up at Kurenai who stood behind her, staring out the window. "You know, Hinata, progress...", she trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Progress isn't a straight line," Hinata finished. "It's not like math where there is always a right answer. Going at my own pace and _choosing_ not to punish myself for any setbacks. That's progress."

"Very good. Once you're done writing we'll go over affirmations."

* * *

_Unbelievable._ The session further scraped at her shell and she wanted nothing more than to excuse herself a few minutes early and run. _Forty seven horrible things to say about myself today. Forty seven._ She wanted to hide from what she'd done to herself. She couldn't remember being so negative but as Kurenai went over her routine minute by minute, the angry thoughts came back. They compared notepads, what Hinata thought about herself in those small moments and how Kurenai suggested she direct her thoughts instead, and Hinata wanted to tear her eyes away from her mentor. She wanted to wallow in shame. _If she refuses me as her patient after this I wouldn't blame her. Forty eight._

"How can I help if you keep trying to run?" Kurenai asked, guessing the younger woman's thoughts.

_She has a point. I'm wasting her time. Damn! Forty nine._

"Remember, kindness to yourself and the ability to forgive yourself is what's most important on this journey. Take your friends up on that offer for girls' night. You make lovely company, Hinata."

She bowed to Kurenai before exiting the office and headed towards the front of the building, her flats softly drumming against the floor. That sleek bowl cut was facing the front doors, giving a perpetual thumbs up to the janitor sweeping in the lobby.

"Goodnight, Lee," Hinata said as the gate unlocked allowing her to pass through. "You know, I think I'll have lunch in the quad tomorrow."

* * *

Hinata yawned as she walked down the dim hallway towards the fourth floor kitchen. She stopped suddenly at the sight in front of her as she passed through the doorway. Sakura and Ino sat quietly, for once, hands folded staring pointedly at her as she walked in. No bickering. No name calling. No reason to visit the fourth floor because there was no red lettered email from the maintenance office demanding to know the name of the person who plugged in that cursed microwave. Hinata felt her heart quicken.

The blonde spoke up first. "Just the chick we were hoping to see."

_See me for what? Be kind to yourself be kind be kind be fucking kind_

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked with a smile. She clenched her hands that started trembling as she crossed the kitchen towards the kettle. _Calm down. Calm down, Calm down_

Sakura smiled wickedly. "You know, Girls' Night last week was very enlightening. _Very_ enlightening." Their hands remained folded as their eyes followed Hinata around the kitchen. 

Taking in a shaky breath and turning to face them once the kettle was set up, she steeled herself and asked, "How so?"

Ino shrugged. "Oh, you know, chit chatting. Went out. Found a club that was. . . Sakura?"

"Yes, dear Ino?" Sakura said, not taking her eyes off Hinata.

"How would an incredible woman such as yourself describe the club we visited last Tuesday night?"

Sakura took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. That smile never left her face. "Quite extraordinary, my lovely, lovely Ino." A soft blush rose to her cheeks as she exhaled. "Oh it was _quite_ extraordinary. So much, in fact, that I dare to venture to said club again this evening. Friday night."

Ino grinned. "And I as well, my darling Sakura. We shall invite the good and fair Hinata to come with us. For tonight we celebrate the death of our boredom and the birth of spontaneity."

Hinata stared at the exchange in silence, switching her gaze from Ino to Sakura, back and forth. Back and forth. Her armpits slickened. Her cheeks burned. "What the fuck is going on?"

Ino was the first to break, letting out shrieking giggles that surely carried across the fourth floor. "Holy shit, we made her snap!!"

Sakura giggled behind her hand. "Hinata, please take a seat. This will only take a couple moments of your time."

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

Ino laughed harder, laying her head on the table to stifle her wheezing. "Hinata! Oh God, that was amazing!" She sat up, eyes wet, covering her mouth with her hand. 

Sakura stretched a hand out towards Hinata, beckoning her forward. Hinata slowly walked towards the two women and sat down, taking Sakura's hand.

"Gather yourself, dear Ino. We have to share this revelation." Sakura took in another deep breath. "You see, Hinata, women in our stage of life are in a bit of a rut. We work hard, we establish our independence, we go out as soon as the sinking feeling of loneliness sets in just to prove to ourselves that we _have_ a social life. Because what twenty-six year old doesn't?"

Ino, having collected herself, stretched her arms across the table to take Sakura and Hinata's hand in her own. "It's a bit depressing. We force ourselves to socialize, even when we feel like staying home. Most of the time we end up going out to do something we don't even feel like doing just for the sake of _doing_ it. That's where we found ourselves on Tuesday night, in Sakura's musty apartment-"

"Watch it, pig."

"Putting on another damn face mask, searching through the bowels of YouTube to find the Holy Grail of vanity so we'd have something to boost our morale enough to peel our asses off that disgusting couch-"

"-With a dangerous amount of coke on it, thanks to you-"

"And go out to a bar with a mediocre D.J, mediocre men, and mediocre drinks. Rinse and fucking repeat. I mean, can you imagine? Searching for _something_ that will give you confidence to say _'Hey, we can't let this go to waste. Let's go out!'_ only to wish and fucking wish that you'd stayed home and spared yourself the headache?"

Hinata's head was spinning. She wiggled out Sakura's grasp before reaching into her cardigan to pull out her inhaler. "No," she said, puffing gently. Hinata placed the cap back on the mouth piece and placed the inhaler back into her pocket. "I. . . well. . . I've never actually gone out. I've only been to restaurants to celebrate with some old friends, sometimes family. I wouldn't even know what to _wear_ to a club."

Ino tossed her bangs out of her eyes and leaned in close, chair creaking, and whispered, "You'll regret saying that by time I've worked my magic on you."

The warm flush returned to Hinata's face. "W-What do you mean?" _no no no no no._

Sakura cleared her throat. "What the coke-whore means is, although you look nice wearing. . ." she gestured vaguely to Hinata's work attire. A lavender cardigan, crisp white button up, and khaki kapris. Hinata thought she looked very spring-ish. "Well, wearing that, we could do something to make it sexier," Sakura finished. "Switch out the shoes for heels, the shirt for a crop top. The pants are very casual, and I can tell they hug you just right, but you're not wearing that damn cardigan. _But_ since we know you're new to this we're going to make you look like-"

"Like me during finals week, trying to get free drinks because I spent my monthly allowance on hair extensions," Ino beamed with pride. "You're gonna look so good it'll be disrespectful. Do you hear me?"

Sakura squeezed her hand tighter. "You'll look so good your own parents won't - _shit, Ino!_ That was my foot you bitch!"

Ino shook her head softly, eyes cutting quickly to the raven haired woman they held hands with. 

_fuck fuck fuck calm down fucking calm down. They're my friends. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean it._

Hinata's eyes lowered as the kettle began to rattle behind them. "It's alright, Sakura. And I do appreciate the both of you trying to get me out of my shell."

"Kickin' and screamin' if we have to!" Ino beamed.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the threatening optimism. "But I don't think clubs are my thing. I wouldn't know what to do or what to say." Hinata had seen enough movies to know which one out of the three of them would get ditched. Image was supposedly a big thing in night life, so she'd seen in movies. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

_"You make lovely company, Hinata."_ Kurenai's words echoed through her mind.

Sakura snorted loudly. "Please, I've been partying with this clown for _years_. There is basically nothing you can do to embarrass me after surviving college with Ino. Where we're going you won't have to talk if you don't feel like it."

"You live near station nine, right? In South Konoha?" Ino asked, walking towards the rumbling kettle to turn it off.

"Y-yes," Hinata said. "Two blocks from station nine, in fact." 

Sakura looked over at Ino, wicked grin returning to her soft features. "Well, I'll take your number so you can text me the address later. Ino and I will arrive by. . .hmm, ten or so?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "But I'm usually in bed by-"

A warm mug of tea was placed in front of her. "Take a nap when you come home. You'll be ready to go by ten."

Hinata nodded slowly, accepting that she'd be going out despite her weak objections. "I still have no idea what's going on." 

* * *

The girls were crammed in Hinata's tiny plant covered bathroom. Sakura was running a flat iron through Hinata's already bone straight hair while Ino layered on mascara.

"Honestly, you're eyes are _huge_ already. I barely had to put work in. Simply stunning."

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, careful not to transfer the liquid eyeliner on her lid. "Oh, thank you, Ino." _Bug-eyed freak. Stop it stop it stop it!_

Ino stepped back, inspecting her work. She clicked her teeth as her eyes settled on Hinata's form. "You'll have to wear one of my tops. You'll bust right out of Forehead's. Poor thing hasn't gained an inch up top since elementary school." She giggled to herself as she stepped out of the en suite bathroom towards Hinata's bedroom.

"Fuck you, pig. Hinata, if you're going for a coke-whore ensemble then Ino is the girl for you." Sakura turned off the flat iron and placed it on the sink. "There, nice and sleek." She called out to Ino who was still rummaging. "Let's see what bottoms she has in her closet first. I doubt she'll let us dress her exactly how we want. She's still good ol' Hinata Hyuuga after all."

_Boring, stale, stick in the mud, awkward little Hinata. Fucking stop already._

"And we love her just the way she is!" Ino called from the bedroom. 

_See? They want me to go with them. They want me here. Calm the fuck down._

Ino poked her head back in the bathroom while Sakura put on her own lipstick. "Hinata, I'm only asking because I'm not a fan of murderous surprises. . ." she trailed off while pulling out a black garment bag. "But why was this hidden in the back of your closet?"

* * *

Hinata managed to bargain her way from stilettos, which she could hardly stand up straight in, to black espadrilles, accented with white flowers. "Easier for the beginner," Ino winked. "Even though stilettos make that ass stand _UP_ these will be much easier to walk in. You've got a killer body, Hinata. I'll show you how to drink for free."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She's not blowing for blow, pig, she just wants to have a good time tonight."

Pre-gaming was something Hinata was completely unaware of until that evening. The concept of a chaser was also new as Hinata sputtered through her very first shot of tequila. The girls left the south Konoha apartment and headed towards the metro; Ino barely buzzed, Sakura tipsy, and Hinata already spinning and slightly nauseous, although she found that she liked how bubbly she felt. She giggled as she plopped onto a seat on the train. They were the only ones in the car, thankfully, as the later it got the more strangers got too close. 

Hinata turned her gaze towards Ino as the train took off. "We should profally. . .no wait- _probably_ get a ride home. The metro is dansherus at nighttime!" 

The blonde and pink haired woman exchanged looks. _Dangerous?_ Ino mouthed to Sakura who replied with a shrug. 

"Hinata," Sakura asked slowly, eyes slightly glazed. "You're not drunk already, are you?"

It was quiet for a beat before Hinata broke into peals of laughter. "I've never been drunk before!" she wheezed. "I think I like it! I don't feel scared of anything!"

"Uh oh," Sakura mumbled. "A friendly drunk. We'll really have to keep an eye on you."

Ino let out a whoop. "That's the spirit, Hinata! When you graduate from drunk to fucked up we'll cut you off. Just focus on relaxing and having a good time tonight, okay?"

* * *

_Where the fuck am I? I turned around for one second but the crowd of people on the platform rushed in and I got separated and how the fuck did I end up here oh shit did they ditch me they ditched me they ditched me they fucking ditched me-_

Hinata staggered through the thick crowd of Konoha's party strip, holding a borrowed handbag tightly to her chest. Bar crawling before the "main event" as Ino hinted, seemed fun at first. Especially if it meant she could keep her buzz going. She failed to anticipate just how many people would be out that night. A boisterous crowd was leaving a late baseball game just as the girls stepped off the metro.

Between the huge crowd trying to get home, the mass of people pushing their way to the main strip trying to drink in celebration of their team's win, and the tequila sitting in her belly, Hinata was completely lost. She walked down the avenue, barely acknowledging the cat calls and wolf whistles that echoed from the open patios of rooftop pubs and passing by the men sitting outside pulsing nightclubs smoking something that Hinata noticed smelled _nothing_ like cigarettes. 

_How could I fuck this up? What the fuck have I done? This is why I don't go out. They're probably worried and freaking out - what the fuck what the fuck it's literally a straight shot from the metro to the bars how could i fuck this up fuck fuck fuck_

"Calm down!" she whispered sharply to herself. "Calm down and think." She waited at a street corner with other young women who weren't dressed much differently than she. The faux leather bralette and tight fitting black skirt made her blush as soon as Ino unzipped that evil, evil garment bag. It was purchased years ago as a prop for her journalism class. She'd forgotten to drop it off at a donation center. 

Hinata never dreamed she'd wear it, cursing silently that it barely fit her figure. The bralette cupped her nicely, though she noted the bras she wore daily had more material. The skirt covered just below her bottom, fitting snug against the wide curve of her hips. Sakura and Ino nearly fell out once they saw Hinata fully dressed. 

"Deep breaths," she muttered. She moved with the crowd, pushing towards the bright neon signs that signaled the riskiest part of the blocks that made up the strip: Casino Alley. The notorious casino was surrounded by topless bars, late night fast food hole - in - the - walls, and adult entertainment video stores. Hinata felt her heart quicken as she kept up with the mass of people pushing towards the entrance.

* * *

_SLUUUUUUUUUUURP!_

Naruto closed his eyes and savored the broth in his mouth. He rarely had chances to dine in since the weather began to heat up.

"Can I get some extra pork?" he asked, tossing the last bite of BBQ in his mouth.

"Can I get some extra money?" the elderly employee shot back.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I got ya. You know I always pay my bill." A figure lurching towards the door caught his eye.

He watched a petite beauty stumble across the doorway. She braced herself on the frame, adjusting her tight fitting clothes before straightening her shoulders and facing the shop. Her cream colored skin were a stark contrast against the black fragments she wore - that could only embrace her form as there was barely enough material to call it a top and skirt (Naruto could not bring himself to complain) - was enough to make Naruto neglect the steaming pork that was placed into his bowl. Naruto forced himself to turn away, but kept his peripherals trained on her; specifically those legs that led up to full thighs he could only imagine sinking his fingers into.

Hinata could feel the eyes of the older employee and only patron follow her as she wobbled across the threshold of the mostly empty ramen shop and caught her balance on the counter. "Excuse me," she slurred. "Where's th' bathroom please?"

The old man gestured towards the back of the shop. She followed the short hall to the unisex washroom and closed the door behind her.

"Sakura's gonna be _maaaad_ at me!" she sang to herself. "First gotta pee. I'll find them, but first gotta pee."

* * *

"Hey, old man?" The younger blond tried not to stare (not really) as the intoxicated woman made her way to the restroom.

"Yeah?"

"Ya mind getting me an ice water? And an order of gyoza?"

Teuchi grunted as he got to work, putting the dumplings on the stove before him. Ichiraku wasn't really busy until after the bars closed. He learned years ago that's the best - and worst - time to be open. Drunken bastards were always hungry. They destroyed the restroom, puked in the corners, but the liquor made them tip well and order more food than he knew they could eat in one sitting, no matter how fucked up they were. Friday nights were his bread and butter.

Naruto nodded his thanks as the water was placed in front of him. He slid it to his left and pulled a stool out from beneath the counter. He glanced at his watch. "11:45pm and she's wasted."

The bathroom door opened a short while later. Hinata emerged, adjusting her top and skirt, focusing on not toppling over as she walked towards the front of the shop. The toe of her shoe caught on the tiled floor tripping her forward as a thick, muscled arm reached out to balance her.

"Hey there," the young man called out. "You okay? Where are your friends?"

Two wide, pale eyes blinked at him slowly. "I. . ." 

**Her skin is so soft. . .**

"I got lost. But I'll find them soon."

Keeping her composure in front of a handsome stranger was something Hinata struggled with. In the rare occasion when attractive men caught her eye, or she theirs, she kept the drooling to a minimum. With tequila pumping through her veins, she allowed herself this one chance to indulge.

He patted the empty stool to his left. "Might as well wait a while. Hungry?"

She stared at the seat offered to her, remembering Kurenai's reassuring words. "I'm Hinata!" she nearly shouted, thrusting a thin arm directly in his face. He smiled as he watched a blush crawl from her chest up to her hair line. 

**Delicious.**

He took her hand in his own. ** So _so_ fucking soft.** "Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you." The faint lines across his cheeks lifted as he flashed a set of perfect teeth.

Hinata sat down slowly, careful not to fall for a second time in front of the stranger she just met. "I've never been to this side of Konoha before," she mumbled. Naruto slid the water towards her. "I've actually never been out before but I know I'm not sposed ta' take a drink from a stranger."

Naruto smirked. "One more ice water, please." He sipped from the turned down cup, eyes crinkling with a hidden smile.

"Order up!" the old man said, placing the hot gyoza and water in front of Naruto, who slid it towards his new companion.

"I'm not a roofie kind of asshole. You should have some water before your friends come get you."

Hinata gasped suddenly, scrambling for her phone. "Crap! Where are we?"

Naruto pointed towards the neon sign hanging on the window. "Need some help?" he asked, watching her struggle to unlock the pass code on her phone. She nodded, dark hair spilling over her shoulders and blocking his otherwise perfect view. Naruto caught the scent of her shampoo resisted the urge to lean in and press his lips to her neck. "Who are we texting?" he asked, ignoring how tight his pants had grown.

Hinata grabbed the water and began sipping slowly. "Ino and Sakura made a group chat, but I'm not sober 'nough to open my phone," she said, reaching for a gyoza. "Thank you _so_ much."

Naturo dragged his finger across the screen, mirroring her sloppy attempt. Three missed calls and seven new messages greeted them. "They might be worried. I'll let them know you're safe." He fired off a text and placed the phone back in her hands, turning to the half empty bowl of ramen.

Hinata couldn't help but notice the short sleeve of his shirt wrapped around a thick bicep. A small glance turned into full blown ogling as she shamelessly took in his tan skin and bright blond hair. She never considered herself the type of woman who had a preference in men's appearances, but his presence alone was making a solid argument in his favor. They ate for a while in silence, she watching him through the curtain of her hair, he stealing glances as he lifted the bowl to his mouth.

_I'm boring him. Stop staring and say something._

"You could be a model." _. . .I - SERIOUSLY?!?_

He turned his head towards her, raking his eyes slowly from her legs, settling on her hips, finally reaching her face. "I could say the same for you."

"Th-Thank you. . ."

_Wow. Oh wow. Breathe._

"So, do you work around here?" Hinata asked quietly.

The blond man grunted in between slurps of ramen. "Yeah, right next door actually. I'm going to head back over once I finish eating. My shift doesn't end until 4 am." _SLUUUUUUUUUURP!_ "Boss Granny hardly ever lets me take my breaks on time."

Hinata nodded gently. "Ah, the casino? I could imagine it's busy on a Friday night."

Naruto stood, dropping loose bills on the counter and slinging his jacket over his shoulder. He looked at the wide eyed woman before him and smiled. "No, the other side at the sex club. Still pretty busy, though."

Heat crept up her chest and across her cheeks as she blinked rapidly.

"Oh, _oh!_ Okay, well - have a nice shift?"

He stared at her for a long moment, bright blue eyes contemplating before he sighed. "I'm not leaving you here alone. Everyone at Tsunade's takes care of one another. The bartender will look out for you until your friends show up."

Hinata began to protest but he raised his hand to help her to her feet. "You're in no position to wander around a part of town you've never been to. And any old weirdo can come mess with you here." Naruto turned back to the shop owner. "Not that I don't trust you with my life, old man!"

"Yeah, yeah," Teuchi called over his shoulder. "You better watch yourself, kid. Don't get into any trouble."

Naruto held out his arm for her to balance herself. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, glancing back from her phone to the window, wondering if it were best to stay put or go with a total stranger. _I don't know him. He could be insane. That's stupid, he bought me dinner! He's just being nice. He's probably nice to everyone, though. He has to be nice, he's an escort. I don't owe him anything. He's only looking out for me. But he doesn't **need** to look out for me - Just call Sakura and -_

Warm fingers on her chin tore Hinata away from her frantic thoughts. His thumb pulled down gently on the skin there, releasing her lip from between her teeth. Hinata's breath caught in her throat. His gaze never let up and the warmth from his hand spread rapidly through her body, settling between her thighs. 

His voice was low and commanding when he finally spoke. "No biting," he murmured. She swallowed and nodded, feeling a whisper of authority in his tone. Part of her dared to know what would happen if she disobeyed.

Behind them Teuchi groaned. "Save it for the housewives, kid. Ya gonna do that freaky shit, then get a room."

A smirk slid across Naruto's face, still surveying the woman before him. "She can't afford me."

_I probably could._

He pulled her from the stool and grabbed her phone, sliding it in his back pocket. "Ready?"

Fumbling for Sakura's clutch, she pulled her inhaler from the beaded bag, breathing in the tart air, before shoving it back in side while trying to keep her hands from trembling.

"Ready."


End file.
